Miracles Can Happen
by Taylor9901
Summary: Bella is a mother of twin boys. What happens when she finally tells award he is the father? Will he take her back or push her away because of the lies.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, I just need you to watch the boys for 2 weeks while I go." I begged my sister. I love her to pieces. She is my rock. We couldn't be more different. I often joked about being adopted. She was older by 2 years. She was a classic beauty. She had long flowing blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and curves. She wasn't fat, but she had curves that said I am a woman. I on the other hand had long straight chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. I was straight as a toothpick. I thought after having twins I would have curves. Yeah I was wrong.

"Bells, I will watch them, but I don't want you going off doing something you will regret later. I don't want any more nephews or nieces any time soon."

"I just have to tell him about them and then I will be done. I think the boys are now old enough for me to leave them." Masen and Anthony just had turned 5 months old and I had to go tell their dad about them. He had dumped me and told me that he didn't want anything to do with me. I tried to email him and each time I checked to see if he actually read the emails they just simply said 'unread'. I am sure he deleted everything I ever sent to him. I even wrote him a letter with pictures when they were a month old, just to have the letter sent back unopened stating 'return to sender'. I had to get to him.

"I just know the hardship you went through the first time and I don't want to see upset again. You have the best of him right here in these boys. He will never know true love." Rose stated as she looked down at my sleeping boys. "Who is taking you to the airport?"

"Jake is. He offered. He said that him and Riley are going out to Port Angeles anyways. There is some gay bar there that they wanted to go to. I am so nervous, Rose. I have everything I want to say in my head, but how am I going to get it out in words. I am so confused. I don't want his money, I just want him to be part of their lives and see how wonderful they are. I will even sign a contract stating that I don't want child support. I just want them to know what having a father is like. Sure Jake, Riley, and Jasper are great, but there is nothing better than you own dad." I rambled starting to think of our own dad. He passed away just after the boys were born, from a heart attack. He had made me promise him I would get a hold of Edward and tell him about Masen and Anthony.

"Well then I am going to bed. Have a safe trip and I will see you when you get back. Call me when you need me. I love you Bells. Edward would is stupid if he doesn't want to take responsibility."

Jake came and picked me up at midnight. I had to be at the airport at 3 and it was a two-hour drive. Riley and him were staying at a hotel for the weekend.

"Call me when you get there." He demanded.

"I will. I love you both. Please help out Rose and keep her company. She is going though a lot right now and I don't want her to dwell too much."

"Just what she needs, her gay friends keeping her company. That will just get her so many dates. They may think that she has gone lesbian." Riley laughed. "Don't worry Bella, we will help her and keep her busy."

I arrived in Charleston, SC at 10 am. I knew this would be the best time to arrive. I needed to get to Cullen, McCarty and Newton. I hailed a cab and told the driver where to go.

I was amazed at the sights. We passed so many places. The cab driver was nice enough to point out the Battery, the Market, Rainbow Row, and St. Michael's Cathedral on Broad St. He stated this was what they called the 4 corners of law. It was were there was a courthouse, church, and law offices. This was where my fate would change and I was hoping for the better.

I paid the cab driver and thanked him for his assistance. I grabbed my backpack and started into the building.

"Excuse me. You can't just walk though there." This red head stopped me. I could tell that she had worked here a while.

"Oh I am sorry. I am looking for Edward Cullen. I have some important matters to discuss with him." I stated.

She picked up her phone and called him. "Mr. Cullen there is a lady here to see you…..No I didn't get her name….Ok, hold on….What's your name?" She finally asked me.

"Isabella Swan."

"Her name is Isabella Swan…Yes sir…..Ok." She started to laugh. I hated not being able to hear what he was saying. Hell it had been over a year since we last saw each other and maybe he didn't remember me. "He will see you now." She said as she walked around her desk and took me to his office.

This part I was not prepared for. His copper hair and green eyes looked so distant. Like they didn't even know me. They used to be full of life and love and now they are full of pain and sorrow.

"Isabella. What brings you back to Charleston? Why do you want to see me? I really don't want to see you, but seeing as how you managed to travel here. I am giving you 20 minutes to explain yourself. I thought I was clear on the part that I never wanted to see you again." His voice was still velvety, but yet harsh in tone. I felt my knees get weak.

I took a deep breath and took the picture out of my wallet and laid it on his desk, without saying a word.

"They are cute….." He started to say. He looked at them and looked at me and then looked back down and stared. I knew what he was looking at. Anthony was a spiting image of his father, from the copper hair down to the emerald green eyes. Masen looked just like me. I was so glad when they were born that I could tell the difference.

"Their names are Masen and Anthony. They are 5 months old and you are their father." I said barely above a whisper.

I could see him doing the math in his head. It was 13 months ago that we were together. "I know what you are thinking. I was pregnant before you and I slept together, but here is my medical records showing that they were a month early."

He kept just glancing at the picture he held in his hand. "When the fuck were you going to tell me about them?" He yelled at me.

"Excuse me? Check your fucking emails, or stop sending letters back. You would have known when I found out I was pregnant. I sent you the ultrasound pictures and emails telling you all about them. Don't you get all high and mighty with me. I tried. You never responded. This was the only way I knew that I would get your attention long enough to tell you." I yelled right back at him.

"What do you want from me? Money? I am sure its money." He assumed.

"I drew up this document for you to sign and all I want is for you to be part of their lives. I don't want anything from you."

I handed him the notice stating that I, Isabella Marie Swan, do not want child support for above-mentioned minors. I will never go for child support from Edward Anthony Cullen. It was signed and notarized by the courthouse in Forks, WA.

There wasn't much he could say now that was out of the way. I couldn't help to wonder what he was thinking, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a sure sign that he was stressed. This was a lot to take in.

"I am staying at the Holiday Inn. IF you want to talk that is where I will be. I am staying here until I decided to leave or two weeks, which ever is sooner." I stated as I stopped at his office door. "I just wanted to tell you that I have never stopped loving you, and I am sorry for the way things ended. I just didn't want you to know where I came from. I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew." I walked out the door shutting it behind me. I walked to the hotel and checked in. The ball is in his court.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who have read my story. I appreciate it so much. This is my first attempt at writing and I hope that you all enjoy it. This is my way of exiting R/L. **

**This is not reviewed. It is written and corrected by Microsoft Word. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I JUST GET TO PLAY WITH THEM IN MY SLEEP. **

CHAPTER 2

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen there is a lady here to see you." Victoria stated in her business voice. I know nothing about her is business, but Mike Newton just had to hire her. She wore these skirts that should only be worn in a strip club. In fact that is probably where he found her,

"Did you at least get her name?" I asked getting annoyed. This wouldn't be the first time that she has done this to me. I wait while she asks the lady her name. I don't have any appointments today and I don't know of anyone wanting to see me.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." She said with a question in her voice.

"Well isn't that a not so blast from the past. I will see her. Show her in." I started to laugh cause Victoria was laughing at my statement.

I remember that summer all too well. Bella was the first woman I fell in love with and then was hurt by in such a short amount of time. I only have ever asked for honesty and that I didn't get from her. She lied to me for a month.

Victoria led her in my office and my breath got stuck in my throat. She was still as breath taking. She had put on a few more pounds, but that just added to her beauty. Her long chestnut hair fell down to her back and her brown doe like eyes were scared. I have never thought that I would scare anyone at least outside of court.

"Isabella. What brings you back to Charleston? Why do you want to see me? I really don't want to see you, but seeing as how you managed to travel here. I am giving you 20 minutes to explain yourself. I thought I was clear on the part that I never wanted to see you again." I said in my courtroom voice. I had to learn to command the inside of the courtroom and this was looking to be one of those days that I would have to pull myself together. Everything in my body was telling me to move from around my desk and grab her. I wanted to kiss those tender pink lips and tell her that I love her still. I wanted to forgive her, but something tells me that I couldn't.

She placed in front of me the two cutest babies. One of them looked just like her. I looked up from the picture and looked at her. "They are cute…." I started to say and looked closely at the other baby. He was a spiting image of me when I was a baby. The coincidence was uncanny. He had my green eyes and my unruly copper hair.

When she told me their names I was shocked that she even remembered. Masen was my mother's maiden name. Anthony was obviously after me. She I guess wanted them to have a part of me, even though I wasn't part of their lives. They are 5 months old and I know math. That means that they couldn't be mine. I mean it takes 9 months to make a baby, they are 5 months old, and that is 14 months. We were together 13 months ago for the first time. She must have been pregnant before me and now is laying on the lie that I am the father. Yeah its obvious that Anthony looks just like me, but that could have been because she was looking for someone who looked like their father. I was just a scapegoat of sorts. Then she tells me that they were born a month early and that made up for the time difference. This was getting weird.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me about them?" As the question flowed from my angry mouth I thought back to all the emails I never read and to the letters I sent back 'return to sender'. Was that her attempt to tell me?

I couldn't help but get a little flustered as she began to yell at me. I remember all those things and I didn't even give it a read. I was so stupid, but she had 14 months to come to Charleston. She obviously knew where to find me and did a great job of it now. "What do you want from me? Money?" I asked starting to get even angrier at the thought that I have two boys and was never told about them. I can't help but to think she did this on purpose.

She laid a legal document on my desk stating that she didn't want child support. What? I looked confused at first. She was poor. She had lied to me about having money. Something as trivial as that she could have told me the truth. Then she lied to me about working in some great law firm and working to become partner and just taking a vacation to unwind after a long divorce trial. I thought I met my match. For a month she lead me on to believe this. That was until her sister Rose and my partner Emmett came to the beach house and it all came down from there. I found out that she was telling me her sister's life. She actually lived in a small town of Forks, and was a waitress. Her sister lived in Port Angeles and was a divorce lawyer there.

"I am staying at the Holiday Inn. IF you want to talk that is where I will be. I am staying here until I decided to leave or two weeks, which ever is sooner." She stated walking toward the door. "I just wanted to tell you that I have never stopped loving you, and I am sorry for the way things ended. I just didn't want you to know where I came from. I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew." She looked like she was going to cry as she walked out my door.

I put my head in my hands and shook them. I looked at my computer. Little did she know I still had those emails.

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

July 15, 2009

Subject: Our time together

I know you probably wont read this, but I have to try to make things right. You are right. I never should have told you that I was an attorney. I should have told you the truth. I did the one thing I was trying to prevent. I didn't want to make myself look like a gold-digger. I wish I could start all over again. Here's my attempt.

Hi, my name is Bella. I am a waitress in Forks, WA. I love to read and my favorites are the classics. I never went to college cause my parents died the summer of my senior year. My sister Rose is an attorney. A damn good one if you ask me. She deals with divorces. She tries to help me out, but I don't want it. She wants me to move to Port Angeles to live with her and go to school. I just can't bring myself to leave everything I have ever known.

I just wish you would give me another shot.

Yours truly,

Bella

From Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

August 10, 2009

Subject: Please read this one. It's important.

Things in my life are so hectic now. I don't know what I am going to do if you don't read this letter. I am so scared Edward.

I was feeling under the weather and stayed home from work today. I decided to go to the doctor. He told me I was pregnant. I couldn't believe that. It didn't even dawn on me that I missed my period last month. I didn't even think about it. All I have been able to think about is you.

I am assuming it happened at the Fourth of July picnic we had. It was magical and even if you want nothing to do with this baby I know that he or she was conceived out of love. Please contact me and let me know what you want to do about it. I will NOT have an abortion. I don't believe in that.

Yours truly,

Bella

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

September 7, 2009

Subject: I really need to talk to you now

I had my first ultrasound today. They say its twins.

Please contact me.

Yours truly,

Bella

I never read them till now. The hurt and the urgency in her words hit me like a knife. She wanted to be honest with me after the fact. I can't forgive her for that.

I remember when we first met how she turned my world upside down. I wanted to be part of her life even though it wasn't romantic. I mean we have two boys together and I don't want them growing up thinking that I am a deadbeat. That was my father. I want to be there for them. There was just one problem. I live in Charleston and she lives in Forks.

She stated that the ball was in my court when she left. Well I think its time for a rebound. I need to go to her hotel and see what she wants to do. I needed to be the one to step up. It was my turn. One thing was for sure; I was not going to let her get to me. I was going to stand my ground.

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up hopefully this weekend. I love that you all like the story and feedback lets me know how I am doing. Please only post positive feedback. If you have negative feedback please PM me so we can discuss it and see what I can do to make it right. **

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for you wonderful responses to my story. I love to get the feedback. I am sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. You don't want to hear my excuses, but here it goes. **

**As always I do not own the characters. I just get to have some massive playtime with them.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Rose I made it to the hotel. How are the boys doing?" I asked my sister as I walked into the hotel room. At this point I just wanted to sit my stuff down and relax. This would be the first night I didn't have to worry about the boys and I had plans to relax in the bath and enjoy the silence.

"They are doing well. They do miss their momma. I can tell. Anthony didn't want to eat dinner tonight and Masen didn't want to get in the bath. Other than that every thing is going great. So spill the dirt? Have you seen him yet?"

"I have and it went as well as could be expected. He assumed that I wanted his money of course, but thank you for that agreement that magically appeared in my bag." I went over the details with Rose.

"So do you think that he is going to want to be part of their lives?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I just left everything to him. I told him where I was staying and now I will give him time to come to terms with this. Its not every day you are told you have a baby and he doesn't have just one, he has two. This is shocking for him. I lied to him Rose. I pretended to be you. I didn't tell him the truth. I don't know what to say. He was so beautiful and I didn't want him to know what a loser I was. I wanted to be glamorous like you. I don't want to be a waitress anymore. I just wanted to forget who I was on vacation. I didn't know I would love him so much and that I would ever need to see him again. I know what I did was wrong, but I tried to fix it. HE didn't answer me. He didn't even read my letters." I was starting to cry. This was the first time I admitted to myself that I had fallen in love with him.

"YOU ARE NOT A LOSER. You were in school to be a teacher. You didn't get to finish because you got pregnant. You did what you thought was best. No matter how stupid I thought that was. I told you I would help you out and let you finish school. I want what is best for you. You deserve to be happy. You put yourself through 3 years of college with that waitress job. I happen to envy you. You are one awesome woman."

My sister always knew how to make me feel better. I just didn't know what to think about things anymore. I wanted to go back to school. I had just one more year left and I had the money to pay for it. I just didn't want to put my children last. I had to think about them first. What is best for Masen and Anthony? I have constantly asked myself that question.

"Rose, its still something I have to think about. Its not just about me anymore. I have to do what is best for my boys. I am going to let you go. I am going to get an early dinner and a bath. I just want to relax."

"Ok, just know I love you no matter what happens. I will talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and sent a text to Jake to let him know I made it ok and that I talked to Edward. I mentioned that I would call to talk to him later. I was tired.

I ordered a pizza and decided to take a bath while I waited for the pizza to arrive. I had a lot to think about now. Rose always knew how to make me think about things. I know I can move into Rose or Jakes and go to school. I didn't want to impose, but they both have been bugging me to finish school so I can get a better job. I just needed to get though this stuff with Edward.

Edward.

That name just said it all. When I thought about him I thought about our long walks and talks. His hands. Oh my what he did with his hands. He would caress my breast. Pinch my nipples. I was getting wet just thinking about it.

I closed my eyes and was imagining him touching me. I started to rub my hands from my neck to my breast. Stopping there to pinch and rub my already hard nipples, moaning because my arousal was immediate. Moving my hands down my abdomen to my hot spot playing with my moist clit. Rubbing in circles and pinching my hotness. Sliding my fingers into my core. I could feel myself clamp down around my fingers as I came all over my hand.

Nothing I could do to myself would even begin to feel the same way as when he touched me. Our bodies let off this electricity like nothing else I have ever felt with anyone.

Twenty minutes later my pizza arrived so you know my shock when there was another knock on the door.

"Edward?" I looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Let me first say that I am not here to talk about anything, but our boys. That still sounds so weird to me. I have two boys and I wasn't there for their birth. May I come in, please?"

"Please do. In my defense I did try to tell you. However, I do want to say I am so sorry about lying to you. This is really no excuse, but I just wanted to get away from the loser I was. I do know that those boys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without them. You have given me the best gift in the world." I started to tear up.

"Tell me about them. I want to know everything. Please start with the beginning."

"Well, I found out I was pregnant when I was about 8 weeks pregnant. I was puking and couldn't eat anything. I went to the doctor and she told me I was pregnant. Two days later she called me and asked me to come in cause her numbers were not adding up to how far along we thought I was. She did a sonogram and saw that I was carrying twins. I was so scared. I had emailed you and sent you the pictures. When I didn't get a response from you I didn't know what to do. I was still working as a waitress trying to figure out what I was going to do. I only have one year of school left and now I was going to have two babies. I was scared. My pregnancy went by like a normal pregnancy. I started to show at about 4 months and the morning sickness wore off. I was so excited to find out they were both boys. I shared my joy with Rose and Jake. I was so excited I went shopping and bought everything they needed. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't think about you and wishing you were there helping pick out things. I didn't know what I needed. I didn't know what kind of things boys were into. The only male I had around was my gay friend. My dad wasn't apart of my life anymore and Renee thought that I should have had an abortion. I couldn't count on her. I ended up getting everything I needed from Rose. Their nursery was done in bears. The boys were born February 18th. Anthony was born first at 820pm. Masen was born next at 845. Anthony came out without any issues. He weighed 6lbs even. Masen was a little harder to come out. It was like he didn't even want to leave. He had problems and they had to get the forceps and force him out. He weighed 5lbs 5ozs. They were so beautiful. I wanted them to have a part of you with them so I named them with names that you would be proud of. Anthony Charles Swan and Masen David Swan." I pulled out their photo albums for him to look at as I continued. "They were very good babies. They smiled and giggled at the right times. They just started trying to crawl. I don't think they will do that soon, but they sure are determined. I wanted to come out here right after they were born to show you, but the doctor didn't think that was ok. He thought the trip would hurt them. I wanted what was best. I wrote you one more letter and sent you pictures. That letter was again sent back to me and I gave up hope for the time. Now that they are 5 months old, I decided it was best to leave them with my sister so I could come out here and let you know in person. That way you couldn't run away from me."

"I am sorry I didn't read those letters. I read a few of them today. I was just hurt that you lied to me. I can't believe I have two beautiful boys." He started to say with tears in his eyes. I was not sure what to think about the scene in front of me. Was he feeling remorse or what he upset that of all the people he could have had children with I was the first. "Bella, I am so upset that I missed out on this. What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Edward. I want to work this out with you. You have your work here. I have my life in Washington. If I want to finish school I have to stay there. I want you to be part of their lives. I just don't know how we can do that. I want to say that I am so sorry that I have disappointed you. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you."

"I don't know if I will ever forgive you for it." Edward said. "Do you mind if I take these. I want to make copies. I want you to come to dinner tomorrow. I am going to invite my family and we are going to tell them about Anthony and Masen. I will make copies of the pictures for them and myself of course. We will figure this out. I refuse to loose anymore time with my boys."

"What do I need to bring with me?"

"If I remember correctly you said you could bake. So how about a desert? You can come by early and use my kitchen, or was that another lie you told me?"

"That was the truth. I can bake, cook, and sew. I am not going to lie to you anymore. I have two little boys counting on me. Those days are over. I have come to realize that if you can't take me at my worse, you don't deserve me at my best."

I walked him to the door and we said our goodbyes. I am just hoping that things go well tomorrow. I didn't screw this up, he did. Yes, I lied to him. He was the one that didn't bother to read the letters and find out why I was trying so hard to get a hold of him.

I laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what could happen tomorrow. To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie.

**Thank you for reading my story. I know I am not that good at lemons. I hope to get better. If you have any suggestions feel free to inbox me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am hoping to get another out this weekend. **

**I do have a story rec for you all: Sugar Daddy Needed by jess2002. It was very different than what we are use to and I loved it. It is for mature readers only. **

**Please give feedback and as always if you have something negative please PM me. I do accept criticism well. Again thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter. With everything that is said I do not own twilight, however, I do like to play with the characters. SM is the queen and owns all the rights. I just want to play with and do naughty things to Emmett. YUMMY!**

Chapter 4

I woke up early not being able to sleep. I had tossed and turned all night long. Not knowing what was going on tonight. Would his family hate me? I would if I were them. I lied to their son. I made myself into something that I was not. I just can't handle this. I broke down in tears.

I jumped in the shower and called Edward.

"Cullen, McCarty, and Newton. How may I direct your call?"

"Edward Cullen, please." I asked. "Can you tell him it's Bella."

"Hold, please." She said in an annoyed voice. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that I think she is jealous of me. She has nothing to worry about. He doesn't want me. He wants a relationship with our boys. That's it. Nothing more.

"Bella, what do I owe this pleasure?" He stated with annoyance in his voice also.

"What time do you want me to come over? We never talked about time. I wanted to get to the store and do some sight seeing." I asked shyly.

"Well you need to be at the hotel at 2 pm. I have a package coming for you. Then you will need to be at my house by 4 pm. Dinner will be at 6pm. If you want I can come pick you up when I leave work. I am leaving early today to get ready for tonight. It will save you from having to take a cab."

I looked at the clock and it was noon. I had two hours to get to the store and buy what I needed to buy and be back by 2. What kind of package could he be sending me? I was at a loss. "That is fine. What do I need to wear?"

"The dress is casual. I am not going to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are and I don't want to be uncomfortable either. I want this to be a nice night. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper will be there. I just want to get this over with. Then we will talk about how we are going to do this. I want to be apart of my sons lives. I have already missed so much." He had that harsh tone in his voice and I knew he meant business.

"I will be ready by 4 for you to pick me up." I conceded. I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands. I remember Alice and Emmett. They were around for a good part of our vacation. Alice was full of life. Her husband worked so hard at the hospital and didn't have much time to come around. I only met him once. She owned a boutique in North Charleston. Emmett was a big goof. He liked to hang out with my sister Rose. She mentioned when we got home how she thought that he was the one. He made her live life and she grounded him. I think they complemented each other very well. It wouldn't surprise me if they ended up getting together one day, but they were in the same boat as Edward and I. He was a partner in their law firm and she was trying to make partner at hers.

I went to the store and picked up all the stuff I needed to make desert. I was going to make a peach cobbler. It was something that was simple and I could make in a matter of hours. I started to premake everything I could. I was so nervous.

At 2 pm on the dot I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door. I was shocked at what was standing in front of me. I couldn't move. It was the most beautiful sight.

"Well aren't you going to let us in?" Rose asked holding on to my boys.

I just moved out of the way ushering them in. "How did you get here?" I finally asked ask she put the boys down on the floor.

"Well hello to you to Bella. Edward called and told me to get our butts to Charleston. He told me that I had plane tickets waiting for me. He had talked to the boys doctor and he said it was fine for them to fly. So here we are." Rose said as she sat down on the bed.

I sat down on the floor and started playing with Anthony and Masen. They were getting so big. Even after only two days of being away from them I knew I couldn't do that anymore. We played peek a boo and I tried to get them to say momma. It wasn't working though.

At 355 pm there was another knock at the door. I knew who it was and I didn't want to answer it. I all of a sudden got selfish with my boys. I didn't want to have to share them. I wanted them all to myself. I knew that I had to answer the door or feel the wrath of Edward Cullen. I didn't want to do that.

I stood up and opened the door. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Well hello to you too Edward." I said and opened the door more. He saw them laying on the bed taking a nap and walked over to them. I noticed the love in his eyes when he first looked at them. I knew that they would have him eating out of the palm of their hands. He was just like me. He was wrapped around their fingers already.

"How long have they been asleep?" He asked.

"About an hour. We can wake them up now and then they will sleep for me later. I will have to get a play pen from the front desk for the remainder for my trip." I said as I was about to pick up the phone.

"You don't have to do that. You will be checking out of your hotel tonight and will be staying in my guest room. I told you, Bella, I don't want to loose any more time with them. Now that I know I have them. I want them with me. I know you aren't going to let me have them alone and I don't blame you, therefore, you will come too."

I packed up my things and checked out of the room. "What about Rose?" I asked.

"She is staying with Emmett. I had that arranged too. They really like each other and I am happy for them, but don't get any ideas. There will be no Edward and Bella without the names Anthony and Masen attached to them. There will be no us." He made sure to remind me.

We drove in silence to his house. The boys already had a pack-n-play there and a crib set up in the guest room. He was really good a preparing for children. I know that he wasn't expecting this, but he managed to accommodate us all.

"How long are you planning on staying?" He broke the silence with. I stopped what I was doing in the kitchen and stated, "I only took two weeks off work. I have to be back then."

"What are you going to do when it comes to my visitation? I want to see them at least every weekend."

"I figured we could discuss that later." I stated. I didn't know how we were going to do that. With him being so adamant about not wanting to be with me I didn't know if I wanted to live so close to him. I knew I should have waited till they were older. That way if they wanted to come visit him they could. I just wanted this for real.

I was in the kitchen finishing the cobbler and Edward was in the living room with the boys. He was sitting on the floor with them watching baseball. He was a fan of the Braves and I am sure the boys will be too. He was becoming soft for the boys and only the boys. I knew that.

Esme and Carlisle showed up at six and their mouths dropped at the sight that they saw. "Mom and Dad. This is Bella. Bella these are my parents. These little boys are my sons I just found out about."

"Sons? Edward I am confused." Esme looked at me and then looked at the boys.

"It's a long story mom. Lets just say it's just as much my fault as it is Bella's and we are still trying to figure things out. We will not be a couple, but we are willing to put aside our differences and try to figure everything out." Edward said.

Before dinner Esme and Carlisle got us to tell our story. I told them I deeply regretted lying to Edward. I was hoping one day he would be able to forgive me. I didn't know how I was going to get his forgiveness, but I was going to work on it. Seeing him with the boys was making me fall in love with him all over again. I needed to get him back, but how?

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I will try and post more this week, but R/L sucks and my paychecks rock. LOL I know I will have a new chapter out at least on the weekends. **

**Reviews warm my heart. I like them and I love them. If you have anything negative please PM me. We can discuss it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. RL got in the way and then I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope you like it. **

**As always, SM owns it all, I just get to play and have fun with the characters. **

Chapter 5

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Rose came in the kitchen to talk to me. She had this serious look on her face. I knew she meant business.

"What's up Rose?" I stopped washing the dishes. Dinner went off without even a hiccup. Esme and Carlisle are awesome. They loved the boys from the moment they laid eyes on them. It was a beautiful sight.

"I am leaving my law firm and moving here. I was offered a partner position at Edward and Emmitt's firm. I think that Emmitt and I are going to try and work on us. They said that they needed a good divorce attorney. I want you to come live here too. I don't want to be away from my nephews. You can get a job here and go to college. The boys will get to see their daddy. It would make life so much easier for everyone."

"Really? This is something to really think about."

"What is there to think about? I told you I wanted to see my boys." Edward came in the kitchen to get a drink. "I think it's a great idea. You could go back and get your stuff. You can stay here until you find a place of your own. I don't want Anthony and Masen to go anywhere anymore. I want them here with me." He continued.

"Like I said I would think about it." I finished up the dishes and picked up the boys. "Ok boys say goodnight to your Nana and Papa." I said using the names that Esme and Carlisle wanted to be called. I watched as they gave them hugs and kisses goodnight. "Ok now its daddy's turn. Give him night nights and then we can go to bed." I handed them over to Edward and watched as he gave them hugs and kisses and told them that he loved them. I only hoped that one day he would say those words to me.

I grabbed the boys from him and walked to the guest room he had set up for me. I changed their diapers and put their pajamas on them. Laid on the bed and started to read to them. This was where I was happiest, holding on to my boys and spending the greatest quality time with them.

EPOV

Dinner went off well. Bella got along well with my family and I couldn't be happier. Emmitt had asked me about hiring Rose to the firm earlier in the day when I had called him to see if she could stay with him. I told him to talk to her about it and see what happened. Who knew if she even wanted to live here.

I saw Rose get up and go into the kitchen I knew she was going to go talk to Bella about the decisions that needed to be made.

"Edward, what is going on with you and Bella? Don't lie to me cause I can tell you have feeling for this girl. She has feelings for you too. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. You need to open up and let her in, Edward. I love you. You are my son and I know she hurt you, but you need to let the past go and look at the future. She makes you happy. I can tell." My mother came to me and said. Her and her wisdom never ceased to amaze me. She told my sister Alice that she was going to marry Jasper and she did just that. I loved my mother, but she needed to leave it alone. This was something that I needed to work on my own way.

I walked into the kitchen needing to get a drink. Rose and Bella were in a heated discussion.

"What is there to think about? I told you I wanted to see my boys." I said as I opened the fridge door. "I think it's a great idea. You could go back and get your stuff. You can stay here until you find a place of your own. I don't want Anthony and Masen to go anywhere anymore. I want them here with me." I can't believe I just offered for her to live here. I am supposed to be keeping myself separate from that.

"Like I said I will think about it." She said with a sad tone and went to continue to wash the dishes. When she was finished she came in the living room and told the boys it was time for bed. She let them say good night to my parents and brought them over to me. Who knew that I would light up at being called daddy? It was such a simple name and yet it held so much meaning. She left to take the boys to bed and I went and had a seat in the living room.

"Rose do you think she will move here?" My mother asked. I knew that she wanted to see her grandsons just as much as I did.

"I don't know Esme. She is very stubborn. I do think that she will end up doing what is important for Anthony and Masen. She just needs to get her feelings in check and think with her heart and not her head." Rose stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was curious as to why she would have to think with her heart and not her head. Every choice I have made in my life was made with head not my heart. The one time I made a choice with my heart, I ended up getting hurt and it was by Bella.

"If Bella thinks with her head she will stay in Forks. She will feel safe there. Her friends are there. She has pretty much everything she needs there, even when I move here. She will like the security of being in the one place she knows. If she goes with her heart she will move here. She loves you Edward. You didn't see her after we left the last time. She was heartbroken. She felt so bad for lying to you and didn't know how to make it better. I don't think she has ever thought of herself a winner. She was picked on in high school. She didn't want to been seen like the loser when we were here. She told me she was going to tell you the truth the day that Emmitt and I showed up. She does hate her life. She has always wanted to make something of herself. When she found out she was pregnant she cried for days. She wasn't taking care of herself. Her friend Jake had to call me, because she wouldn't eat and she wouldn't even get out of bed. She was miserable. I am not telling you all this to make you feel bad, but I think you should just give her a shot. She isn't a bad person. Its not like she lied about killing someone or even she didn't hide a drug habit. I don't agree with her lying to you, but I do understand why she did it. If she does chose to move here, please just give her a shot. She deserves it." Rose said. She loved her sister and I could tell that. Rose was an amazing woman and I could see why Emmitt loved her.

There was a knock on the door and I just knew it was Alice and Jasper. He had been working at the hospital late and she didn't want to come with out him.

"I hope we are not too late" Alice came in with her energy and enthusiasm. "You are. Bella took the boys to bed. She should be out here in a minute. Just keep it down." I said as I started to walk to the guest room. I had to check on them. They had been in there for a while and I was sure she would come back out.

I pushed open the door and saw Bella with both boys on the bed asleep. She held a book in her hand and I couldn't help but pull out my cell and capture the picture in front of me. I walked over and took the book out of her hand carefully, so that I didn't wake her up. I picked up Anthony and placed him in the playpen. Walked back over and picked up Masen and did the same. I gave them each a kiss before putting them in and walked over to Bella and covered her up.

I just stared at her for a moment and sat on the bed. "I forgive you. You gave me the most precious gift anyone could ever give. You gave me two boys. I want you to come live here with me and I want to try and make this work." I whispered. I got up and moved to around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She moved a bit and I heard her mumble in her sleep. "I love you Edward". I smiled a little smile and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Bella." I hoped she would have sweet dreams tonight.

BPOV

I woke up about midnight feeling for the boys. I knew that I had fallen asleep with them here in the bed. I got up and saw them in the playpen. Someone must have come and moved them for me.

I walked out the room trying to shake the dream I was having. It was a wonderful dream, but I couldn't have dreams like that when I knew that Edward didn't want me.

_Edward and I are walking hand in hand along the battery. It was the most romantic place you have ever been. Looking out you could see Fort Sumter and the boats on the water. It was just about sunset and he took me by my hand. I looked into his deep green eyes and saw the love that once was there before I lied to him. They were so full of love and hope. He turned to me and kissed my lips gently before starting to speak. _

"_I forgive you. You gave me the most precious gift anyone could ever give. You gave me two boys. I want you to come live here and I want to try to make this work."_

"_I love you, Edward. I want this to work out between us. I want us to be a real family. I want Anthony and Masen to know what having a father really means." I looked deep into his eyes and poured my heart out. _

"_I love you too, Bella." He said and he pressed his lips to mine. We continued to walk along the Battery and enjoy the salty air and the wonderful music being played. It was a magical night and I hoped that this was the beginning of something special._

I opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen table. It was so quiet in the house. You could hear a pin drop. It gave me the perfect opportunity to think about my choice. There were many pros to stay in Forks. I had my job, my friends, my home, and my boys. If I moved to Charleston, I would have my boys and my sister. I wish I could say that I would have Edward, but that is not what he wants. He wants his boys. Could I really do this for them? Could I just up and move all the way across the country for my boys to have a relationship with their father, when they aren't even old enough yet to know what is going on?

I know the answers and I would have to let Edward know in the morning that I have made my decision. I finished my water and went back to the room to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:15. I shot up out of bed and looked in the playpen for the boys. Gone. They weren't there. I ran out of the room and heard a noise in the living room. Edward was sitting on the floor with the boys talking to them.

"I hope your mommy decides to move here with me. I love you both so much. She has done a wonderful job with you, but I think now is the time for mommy to get a break and not have to worry about everything. She can depend on me. Don't tell her yet, but I love her. I don't think I ever stopped…"

I walked into the living room and cleared my throat. "I was scared when I didn't hear them this morning. When did they get up?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes ago. I fed them breakfast and we have been having some male bonding moments." He said as he blushed. I had never seen a man blush, but I am sure he was embarrassed about what he was saying.

I walked around to the front of the couch and took a seat near Edward. "How much of our conversation did you hear?" He asked me looking up from the floor.

"Enough to ask if you were serious. Do you really want me to come here and live? Do you really still love me?" I asked. I was so nervous to hear what he had to say.

"Bella, I want to work this out for our sons. I want you to come live here. I want you to stay with me. I want you to love me like I love you. I have never been more serious in my life. I had a talk with your sister last night after you took the boys to bed. She made me realize that I do love you and I do forgive you for everything. I want to get to know you again, but I want to know my boys. I want you here when I come home from work. I want to sit down for dinner as a family. I want the boys to know the love of both parents. I want them to know that their parents love each other. I don't want them to grow up thinking that they were a mistake. I want them to feel wanted. My mother loves you, my father loves you, my sister you already know loves you. The only question is could you love us enough to move here and be a real family?" He asked as he got up on one knee taking my hands into his. He was looking deep into my eyes and I started to cry.

"I love you too, Edward. I want to give a real shot at making this work. I want us to be a real family. I want to be here when you get home from work and have your dinner ready for you. I want to make sure that the boys know that they were conceived from love and not a mistake. I want you to be there for everything that goes on with them. From their first tooth to the first day of college." I said between sobbing. I was a bumbling fool. I knew this. "I will move here." I finished.

He leaned closer to me and started to kiss me. The kiss got deeper and deeper. We almost forgot where we were when we felt little hands on our legs.

"OH MY….Anthony just crawled." Just ask I got it out Masen followed his brothers lead and crawled over to Edward.

This was going to be my new home and my new life. Now all I had to do was tell everyone. I know Rose would be happy to hear it, but Jake was not going to be too thrilled.

**Thank you for reading. As always feedback is a wonderful thing. If you have any negative feedback please PM me so that we can get it fixed. **

**Tam**


End file.
